kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Isabelle Dawn
Before Kingdom Hearts III Youth and before becoming one of Blaid's Keyblade Wielders Little is known about her life before becoming a Keyblade Wielder and it is known that she has had a horrible yet sad past, it is noted that during her youth she fell into the Darkness with the Dark Keyblade she used: the Chaos Reaper which was a Keyblade form used by Master Xehanort and given to his unknowing apprentice: Terra. She was found by Blaid Radiant and Shadow Dark in the Endless Abyss who commented that her descent into the Realm of Darkness had caused their Dark Corridor to be damaged and so their travel to another world had been interupted, Shadow agreed to train her how to tame the Darkness so that she could find the element that Kingdom Hearts had blessed her with, Blaid took the Chaos Reaper off her hands and she intead summoned the Keyblade called Crossing Midnight which was a Dark Version of Way to the Dawn. This revealed herself as destined to be the Chaser of the Dawn Elemental. Anti-Organization XIII After Blaid created the Anti-Organization XIII to counter Organization XIII's plans in secret, she was the third member to join alongside Shadow and Blaid, they were known as the "Original Three" or the "Founders of the Anti-Organization". Isabelle worked with Shadow to collect hearts under the guise of helping Organization XIII but in secret they were recruiting an army of loyalists and researching into the possibilities of creation Heartless and Nobody Soldiers that were designed to destroy Heartless and Nobodies as well as collect the Hearts as seen by the Keyblades and Neo-Soul Weapons used by the Somebody turned Nobodies, Isabelle was the one to detect Ansem the Wise after the Kingdom Hearts Digitizer exploded. Kingdom Hearts III - 2nd Keyblade War Rebirth of the Radiant Empire With Riku returning to the Darkness, Isabelle was given the Way to the Dawn Keyblade, with it she quickly adapted to a fighting style that used full advantage of her strength, speed and agility to overwhelm stronger, bigger and heavier opponents. Quotes Outside of Battle "How Cocky of you, Sora, but I am way out of you're league!" "I fell into the Darkness to save the life of someone I loved, to stop their death, to change the past! For that I was cast into the Abyss and there...I was given a new purpose!!" In Battle "I'm sure the Darkness would welcome a failure like you!" "Fade away, you're done here!" "You're a memory!" "Keh, I'm not Blaid, my calcualtions are not as percise!" Victory "It seems I overestimated you and you understimated me!" "Pathetic, try again, the results will be the same!" "I'm taking good care of Way to the Dawn, Riku, shame you're too weak to even be worthy of looking at it" (After defeating Riku) Defeat "I've seen the deepest Darkness, no matter what you do to me, it will seem like nothing!" Category:Keyblade Masters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti-Organization XIII Founder Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Original Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters